Mensaje perdido
by Takari95
Summary: Un mensaje que no llega a su destino, unas palabras de Tai que no llegan a Sora. Un mensaje importante perdido que cambiará las cosas.


**-Mensaje perdido-**

Los mensajes fueron llegando uno tras otro a mi bandeja de entrada, las llamadas y las palabras cálidas se sucedían y no podía despegarme de mi móvil que me reclamaba constantemente. Las palabras amables, llenas de cariño me llenaban los oídos y el corazón y hacían que se me dibujase una gran sonrisa en la cara. Con esa sonrisa me marché a la Universidad cargada con todos mis útiles, mis proyectos, mi portátil y mi móvil. De cuando en cuando lo miraba y veía nuevos avisos en las redes sociales. Sin embargo, algo empañaba mi felicidad porque había un mensaje en especial que yo esperaba con ansia pero que no había llegado todavía. Cada vez que revisaba mis mensajes, me llevaba una nueva decepción porque ese mensaje seguía sin estar ahí y eso hizo que el buen humor con el que me había levantado fuera marchitándose a lo largo del día. En la Universidad, me encontré con Matt en el campus y corrió a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños. Sí, el motivo por el que todo el mundo quería contactar conmigo justo hoy era porque era mi cumpleaños. Me abrazó con fuerza y me estiró de las orejas tantas veces como años estaba cumpliendo, diecinueve ya.

Se rió de mí y me dijo que ya estaba hecha toda una abuelita y yo le di un golpecito en el brazo mientras fruncía el ceño pero enseguida me eché a reír con él.

─¿Has visto hoy a Tai?─pregunté mientras volvía revisar el móvil ya de manera inconsciente de tantas veces que lo había hecho ese día.

─No, hoy no le he visto, creo que hoy no tenía clase. Supongo que estará durmiendo─contestó Matt, riendo. Yo bajé la cabeza, podría haberse levantado para felicitarme al menos, ¿no? Todos los años desde que éramos amigos él me había felicitado el primero, casi antes que mi madre pero... ¿qué pasaba este año?, ¿qué tenía de diferente? Suspiré por enésima vez y me despedí de Matt que me dio unas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro intentando animarme diciéndome que Tai no tardaría en llamarme. Intenté creerle pero a medida que pasaban las horas una tras otra y se iba consumiendo mi día especial albergaba menos posibilidades de que me felicitase. Estaba un poco molesta por ello pero tal vez algo le había pasado y le había sido imposible hacerlo. Pensé en mil cosas que le hubieran impedido teclear un triste "Felicidades, Sora." en el móvil pero las situaciones que se me pasaban por la cabeza cada vez eran más surrealistas. Pasé el día en la Universidad y no recibí el esperado mensaje o llamada y al final decidí que ya era hora de ir volviendo a casa.

No obstante, cuando estaba saliendo de la Universidad vi a unos niños que corrían con una pelota entre las manos hacia un parque cercano y casi sin saber por qué los seguí cargada con todas mis cosas. Allí en el parque me senté a verlos jugar y prácticamente se me fue la tarde en ello porque cuando levanté la cabeza el cielo ya empezaba a oscurecerse. Mi móvil sonó dentro de mi pantalón y lo cogí sin mirar quién me llamaba. Era mi madre que me preguntaba que donde estaba, pensé en decirle que ahora mismo iba a casa pero lo único que me apetecía era estar sola y perderme por la ciudad así que se lo dije y colgué.

-.-

La señora Takenouchi miró el teléfono que todavía tenía entre las manos y se giró. Miró a los chicos que ocupaban las sillas y los sillones del salón de su casa. Tai se levantó de la silla y lanzó una mirada interrogante a la madre de la joven.

─¿Qué ocurre?─preguntó un poco preocupado el moreno.

─Mi hija me ha dicho que quiere estar sola─. La mujer parecía un poco desconcertada y lo cierto es que a Tai también le sorprendió un poco que Sora quisiese estar sola precisamente hoy. Miró a los demás─. ¿Alguien ha visto hoy a Sora?─Matt asintió.

─Yo la he visto en la Universidad pero la he encontrado un poco rara.

─¿Rara en qué sentido?─inquirió Mimi un poco molesta con su amiga por no estar ya allí encima de que se habían esforzado mucho por prepararle una gran fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños, en especial ella y Tai. La mesa estaba repleta de comida, habían traído un equipo de música, habían decorado el salón y además estaban los regalos.

─¿Has felicitado a Sora hoy, Tai?─preguntó Matt.

─Claro, como todos los años la he felicitado el primero─.Contestó con orgullo el chico con una sonrisa.

─Pues me parece que ese mensaje se ha perdido, no le ha llegado y que por eso está Sora un poco enfadada.

Tai revisó sus mensajes y Mimi se acercó a comprobarlo. La castaña vio que Tai sí tenía un mensaje que había sido escrito a las doce y un minuto de la noche. El chico se pasó la mano por el pelo y por el rostro.

─Me voy a buscarla─dijo Tai con decisión. Los demás asintieron, sabían que el único que conseguiría encontrar a su amiga sería él.

En pocos minutos, Tai ya había salido por la puerta y había empezado a correr hacia la Universidad.

Cuando el joven se marchó, Mimi habló.

─Con el mensaje tan bonito que Tai le había escrito es una pena que no lo haya recibido...─suspiró la castaña.

─¿Qué ponía?─preguntó Yolei, curiosa.

─Que la quería─. contestó la castaña entusiasmada.

-.-

Llegué a la Universidad donde todavía pude encontrar a algunos alumnos saliendo de la biblioteca de estudiar para sus exámenes. A lo lejos, vi a un chico bajito que era compañero de clase de Sora, me acerqué a él y le pregunté por ella pero el muchacho solo supo decirme que se había marchado hacía media tarde Me despedí del chico y suspiré, me iba a ser un tanto difícil encontrarla. Intenté llamarla al móvil pero lo había apagado después de hablar con su madre. Suspiré, me sentía muy frustrado. Ahora que me había decidido a confesarle lo que sentía, pensaba decírselo luego de manera definitiva en persona pero pensé que sería bonito felicitarla de esa manera pero se había perdido el mensaje. Maldito mensaje perdido.

Salí del campus y caminé por la acera en cualquier dirección con las manos en los bolsillos. ¿Por qué tenían que salir las cosas mal precisamente hoy? Resoplé y con el bufido que solté el flequillo se me movió y me cayó sobre un ojo. Caminé y crucé muchas calles pensando donde podría encontrar a Sora pero nada se me ocurrió. Sin embargo, me negué a volver a su casa donde me esperaban todos, no quería volver con las manos vacías...

Finalmente, pasé por delante de la escuela donde todos cursamos la primaria. Sonreí porque en aquel lugar había vivido muchos momentos importantes junto a Sora que tal vez no se volverían a repetir jamás. Salté la valla en menos que canta un gallo y me colé dentro del recinto, caminé por todo el patio y me quedé mirando un rato el frondoso árbol bajo el que nos sentábamos a almorzar todos los días en unos bancos. Un rato después salí de allí la ver como la nostalgia me asfixiaba...

Después de salir de allí, no supe donde ir y terminé yendo hacia mi casa. Era ya de noche y del sol a penas quedaban unos leves vestigios rojizos en el cielo azul marino. No. No podía ir a casa, no podía rendirme así como así.

-.-

Abrí la puerta de mi casa preparada para escuchar una fuerte regañina de mi madre. Entré despacio intentando no hacer ruido, encendí la luz.

─¡SORPRESA!─Todos mis amigos salieron de entre los muebles del salón y yo me quedé anonadada, no me lo esperaba. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Mimi me abrazó inmediatamente.

─¿Dónde está?─preguntó Mimi mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras miraba detrás de mí

─¿Quién?─repiqué desconcertada por la repentina pregunta.

─Tai, ¿quién va a ser?─Mi rostro se ensombreció al escuchar su nombre y noté que las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, amenazando con desbordarlos.

─Hoy no...

─Pero si ha ido a buscarte...

─¿Qué?─solté de repente. No me lo esperaba.

─Sabemos que no te ha llegado su mensaje...

─¿Su mensaje?

─Te felicitó el primero pero no te llegó y ahora estará por ahí dando vueltas buscándote─. Todo lo que llevaba en las manos lo solté en el sillón y como un torbellino me di la vuelta y salí por la puerta de mi casa otra vez. Eché a correr por las escaleras pero una zapatilla se me salió del pie y tropecé. Cerré los ojos pero caí encima de algo blandito que se quejó ante el impacto. Entreabrí los ojos preparada para pedir disculpas cuando me encontré con sus grandes ojos color chocolate. Tenía un ojo cerrado y los dientes apretados, parecía que se había hecho daño.

─Tai...─lo ayudé a incorporarse, se pasó una mano por el hombro dolorido y apoyó la espalda en la pared sentado en un escalón.

─Te estaba buscando...─me contestó en cuanto se repuso un poco de nuestro accidentado encuentro.

─¿Te he hecho daño?─dije pasando una mano por su hombro, él colocó su mano sobre la mí y sonrió. Me cogió la mano con más fuerza y tiró de mí y yo me dejé caer entre sus brazos. Hundí la cabeza en su pecho.

─Felicidades, Sora.

─Lo siento...

─¿El qué?

─Me había enfadado contigo un poco porque pensaba que no me habías felicitado, que no te habías acordado de mi cumpleaños.

─¿Cómo no iba a acordarme, tonta?─susurró Tai en mi oído─. Nunca me olvidaría de algo así.

Se movió y sacó su móvil, le temblaba la mano y yo se la sostuve entre las mías.

─¿Estás bien de verdad?─pregunté preocupada. Tai asintió, estaba serio. Yo cogí el móvil, abrí la carpeta de los mensajes y leí el que iba dirigido a mí. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, noté como la respiración de Tai se aceleraba a la espera de mi reacción. Yo levanté la cabeza del texto escrito en la pantalla para mirarlo pero había bajado la cabeza─. ¿Esto es de verdad?─dije tartamudeando, un poco aturdida.

Él se mordió el labio como hacía siempre que estaba muy nervioso o se encontraba ante una situación muy difícil pero asintió. Miré aquellas palabras que resaltaban en blanco contra el fondo negro de la pantalla del móvil.

"_Felicidades, Sora, muchas felicidades. Sé que te va a parecer estúpido que te diga esto ahora y por aquí pero... ya he esperado diecinueve años para hacerlo: Te quiero."_

_-.-_

Fui incapaz de encontrarla y decidí volver a su casa, al fin y al cabo, tendría que volver a ella en algún momento al menos así tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella porque esa oportunidad no me iba a caer del cielo así porque sí. Sin embargo, mientras subía las escaleras me encontré con Sora, se le escapó una zapatilla. Yo subí unos cuantos escalones y ella cayó sobre mí. Ambos caímos en el rellano y aunque no quería me quejé porque con el golpe me había hecho daño en el hombro. Sora abrió los ojos que había cerrado durante la caída y me miró con esos preciosos ojos rubíes. Me ayudó a incorporarme y yo me senté en el primer escalón con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Me preguntó como me encontraba y me acarició el hombro con delicadeza y yo aproveché para rodearla con los brazos. ¡Qué ganas tenía de abrazarla así! Poco a poco, saqué mi móvil, era ahora o nunca. Me temblaba la mano, estaba nervioso y para no ver su reacción bajé la cabeza. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Cómo se tomaría el hecho de que para mí era algo más que una amiga? Pronto lo descubrí porque me rodeó el cuello con los brazos,a poyó su frente contra la mía y en cuanto alcé el rostro para mirarla a los ojos me besó.

-.-

Me embargó tal alegría al leer aquellas pocas palabras que casi no podía respirar, ya no me daba miedo admitir que yo también lo quería, ya no temía por nuestra amistad pues sabía que se iba a convertir en algo más, en algo hermoso, único y perfecto. En algo que solo compartiríamos nosotros dos. Le rodeé el cuello con los abrazos, apoyé mi frente contra la suya acariciándole con suavidad el cabello de la nuca y cuando me miró yo cerré los ojos y lo besé en los labios. Creo que lo pillé un poco de sorpresa pero enseguida me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me acercó más a él y me besó con mayor profundidad. En cuanto nos separamos, nos miramos y ambos estábamos sonrojados pero nos sonreímos con complicidad.

─Mensaje recibido... ─susurré en voz baja mientras volvía a aproximarme a él y lo besaba de nuevo─. Postdata: Yo también te quiero.

Él sonrió, me abrazó y ocultó el rostro en mi hombro, yo lo abracé también y oculté la cara en su pelo. Y allí sentada en aquel escalón entre sus brazos supe que aquel cumpleaños iba a recordarlo toda mi vida porque ese mensaje perdido fue el mejor regalo que me hubiesen podido hacer. Poco después, subimos y disfrutamos de la fiesta con el resto de amigos pero nosotros no nos separamos en ningún momento. Habíamos esperado muchos años para que lo nuestro sucediese y estábamos decididos a aprovechar cada instante y todo esto... ¿por qué había sucedido? A sí, por aquel mensaje de cumpleaños perdido.

**Bueno, últimamente estoy escribiendo bastante sobre el Taiora. Esto me salió ayer que yo también cumplía años y bueno aquí que lo subo para que alguien lo lea :)**

**Takari95**


End file.
